From Lies To Promises
by Nora-HBS-Girl
Summary: Rory and Dean deal with the consequences of their affair and realize that they never really stopped loving each other.


**From Lies To Promises**

Rory stared down at the two pink lines on the pregnancy test as she sat on the toilet in her dorm room. She had never been this kind of girl before. Loving Dean had changed all that for her. Still, there had always been that part of her that wondered how different her life would have been if she had stayed with him for all those years...if she hadn't let her hormones lead her into the biggest mistake of her life with Jess.

_But how would he feel about a child with her when he was married to someone else...someone who would do anything to keep him? And what about her? How exactly did she feel about having a child at her age?_

* * *

Dean was waiting for her in the park with a single rose. She smiled as she took it and sat down next to him.

"Where do you see us going Dean," she asked him simply? "I mean I keep hearing that someday it will just be you and me. Do you mean that?"

"With every breath I have...Rory, I love you. I've always loved you."

He kissed her softly then...kissed her deeply and passionately. He had been her first in everything and she wanted him to be her last.

"I love you Dean. I guess if we're being honest, I should admit that I've never really stopped. I don't know how I could have made so many mistakes in such a short amount of time that led me away from you...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Rory. The truth is that we both made mistakes. We were young and stupid back then. I'd like to think we're older and wiser now."

"I hope so," she said, as tears filled her eyes. He cupped her face in his as he looked at her, brushing the stay hair back from her face. "Hey...Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know...I guess I'm just afraid of how you'll how feel once I tell you what I have to tell you."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No, never...never again," she said as she kissed him.

"Then I can handle anything...WE can handle anything...what is it...Rory, what are you so afraid of?"

She looked down at her hands, that were now shaking, as he took them in hers. He was such a good man. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him again.

"I'm pregnant...Dean, I'm...

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence...he was already crushing her tiny body against his own...kissing her like she had never been kissed before. "Oh Rory...Rory, how could you ever think I wouldn't be happy about this...I love you so much...will you marry me?"

"You're already married Dean."

"Just a technicality. I want you Rory. Only you. We should be a family don't you think?"

"It's all I've ever wanted since I met you."

"Is that a Yes?"

"Okay Dean, I'll marry you."

He smiled as he kissed her just as the sun began to set. She knew this meant it was time for him to leave. "Already," she asked, as he stood up?

"Not yet," he responded, and she took his hand. They would go back to his truck and drive to some deserted street...and they would make love in the bed of his truck. She would watch him drive away moments later, tears filling her eyes, as she dreamt of the moment when it would be okay for her to love him outside of their secret cocoon.

* * *

Rory and Dean had been to their first sonogram when they traded envelopes. She had given him a copy of their baby's first sonogram and he had given her proof that they could soon be together. His Divorce had been set in motion.

"You've just made me so happy," she said, as she threw her arms around him.

"I can't wait to be your husband and the father of your child."

"I can't wait either. I hope she has your eyes."

"She?"

"Oh come on...haven't you ever heard of a mother's intuition?"

"I love you Rory Gilmore."

"I love you Dean Forester."

They kissed as he looped his arm though hers and they walked off together. They knew they would face many obstacles in their Journey but they were ready for them.

* * *

"Do you still want me to wear your wedding dress," Rory, asked her mother Loreli? She knew that she didn't agree with her choices and neither had her new husband Luke.

"Rory, I know that you love him. And things are different now...there's a child."

"It wouldn't be different for me. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the girl that you raised."

She turned away from her, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Loreli came over to her and wrapped her in a fierce bear hug. "You're my daughter and I love you. If you want to wear my wedding dress when you marry Dean then it's yours."

"He's the only man I could marry mom. Just like Luke was the only man you could...after you got my father out of your system."

They both laughed, as they hugged. "You really love him don't you?"

"More then anything."

"Then you have my support...always...Now come on...let's get you ready for your wedding. We don't want to keep Dean waiting now do we?"

"Thank you mom. I didn't know what I was going to do if you wouldn't let me wear the dress. This wedding kind of came together at the last minute. "

"I know baby...now let's go get you hitched."

They smiled at each other as Rory took her mother's hand and she led her into the bathroom to get ready for her wedding. She was grateful that the people she loved could learn to co exist. She would never be able to choose.

* * *

It was a small ceremony and neither Dean nor Rory was truly surprised. The town had a very long memory and many wouldn't support their union just because it had started when he was married to another. Rory was walked down the aisle but her mother...though she had gotten to know her father, it had been Loreli who had been there through it all and she felt it was only fitting. She kissed her daughter's cheeks as she handed her hand to Dean. Dean was awestruck by Rory's flawless beauty. Even at almost five months pregnant, she still took his breath away.

The minister started to say a prayer as Rory and Dean focused solely on each other...their eyes speaking only of love for each other. Loreli smiled at them, as Luke sat beside her. Though he had been initially angry at them as well, he had learned to let bygones be bygones for Loreli, and Rory too, who he loved like his own daughter. Rory and Dean could hear whispers behind their back but neither of them cared. Let them point fingers and start gossip...They were finally at that moment they had waited all their lives for...the only opinion that counted was theirs.

When it was time for the vows, Dean opted to go first. He looked into her eyes as he saw his entire future flash before him. "Rory, you have always been there for me...even when I didn't deserve it. I have made a lot of mistakes that cost us and I'm sorry...you are the only girl I could ever imagine spending an eternity with...I know that we have had our problems and will continue to...but please know that I am committed to you and to our child and as long as we can face things together then anything is possible. I love you Rory Gilmore. Always and Forever."

"Dean Forester, you were my first love and I want you to be my last. I made a lot of mistakes myself...I can't tell you why I chose those other men in my life over you...but you once said we were young and stupid and I think that's true...that's the good thing about us getting another chance...we've already made those mistakes and won't make them again. I can't promise not to get the urge to want to fly but I promise to take you with me...I love you Dean Forester. Always and Forever."

After they exchanged rings, they were pronounced man and wife and everyone clapped as they shared that first kiss that everyone can't help but want to watch. They seemed so in love it was almost addicting.

* * *

Dean kept his hand on Rory's expanding belly as he danced with her for the first time as her husband. Her head was resting on his shoulder as they danced slowly.

"Are you getting tired," he asked?

She shook her head slightly and looked into his eyes. "Would you mind terribly if we finished this up so we can start our honeymoon? Pregnancy makes you exhausted."

He was only too happy to oblige...they finished the ceremony with a quick cake cutting and tossing of the bouquet and the garter...As they walked out of the doors, the guests had thrown confetti at them...

* * *

Rory and Dean were lying together on the lawn chair of their balcony hotel room hours later when she turned to face him. "What would you think of naming our child Lora?"

"You want to name her after your mom?"

"I do...she's been my biggest support system for as long as I can remember."

"I think it's perfect," he said.

She didn't respond...she only looked at him...that mischievous look upon her face...and then suddenly their robes fell away and they were making love on the balcony...a perfect start to their new life together before Lora would be born...

Lora would make her appearance in the backseat of a car...Three months to the date...arriving one month early...her father delivering her as he coached his petrified wife. Mother and daughter would be given a clean bill of health when they finally arrived at the hospital. _They may have started as an affair...but they ended as Soulmates...sometimes your first love truly was your greatest love...nobody knew that better then them. _

_THE END_


End file.
